<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Willing Test Subject by ManOfTheInterest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008095">The Willing Test Subject</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfTheInterest/pseuds/ManOfTheInterest'>ManOfTheInterest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ass Expansion, Gen, Growth, Male Focus, Penis Growth, Shotacon, a really inconsistent southern accent, macro, male ass expansion, seriously I can't even make the conjunctions consistent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfTheInterest/pseuds/ManOfTheInterest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected opportunity to test one of his inventions on a willing subject for once ends up giving Oxton way more than he bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Willing Test Subject</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another commission for Sliph77, featuring his OCs Oxton and Austin. Writing this was an excellent way for me to discover that I have absolutely no idea how to clearly and consistently represent any kind of southern American accent.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zap! Pow! Kaboom! The TV speakers roared with an exciting chorus of sound effects as Oxton’s fingers skillfully danced around the various buttons and triggers of his controller. Every ounce of attention he had was being devoted to finally clearing the last level of Super Space Warrior Prince, a daunting challenge he hadn’t even come close to accomplishing until now.</p><p>“Gonna hide behind your big dumb battleships, huh, Lord Hypertyrant? What do you think I saved all these ExoFlux Missiles for?” Oxton taunted, pressing a button on his controller that triggered a cascade of explosion sounds and flashing lights across the screen. “Awesome! The Megacarrier’s right there! I just gotta…” Suddenly, of all the things that could have happened, Oxton heard a knock on the front door. “Huh?” he said, turning his attention away from the TV for only a brief moment. This split-second lack of attention was all it took for the screen to instantly flash and present him with a sonorous “Game Over” message. “Oh, c’mon! I was so close that time!” he complained loudly, throwing his controller down in a fit of mild rage. With his invigorating gaming session brought to an unexpected (and unappreciated) halt, he now had no reason not to go answer the door. Climbing off of his couch, Oxton trudged over to the front door and yanked it open, which revealed a short boy in tattered clothes and with a head of strikingly bright red hair standing in the doorway. It was someone Oxton couldn’t say he was expecting to show up on that particular day.</p><p>“Hey there, Ox!” Austin greeted Oxton cheerfully, looking up at him with a delighted expression.</p><p>“Austin? What are you doing here?” Oxton asked, puzzled.</p><p>“Oh, sorry, I should’ve told ya I’d be comin’ down. This ain’t a bad time for you, right?” Austin said, his delight instantly morphing into mild concern.</p><p>“No, not really…” Oxton didn’t feel like blaming Austin for his recent video game loss, even though it was still fresh in his mind.</p><p>“Great! In that case, could I ask ya for a little… favor?” Austin continued, swinging his hips lightly from side to side.</p><p>“I guess so, what do you need?” Oxton sincerely hoped Austin’s request would be fairly benign.</p><p>“So, remember how, a little while ago, you made Lilith get all big an’ chubby-like with that fancy raygun of yours? You were tryin’ to make her look older so we could go to the movies!” Austin said, with a chuckle.</p><p>“Yeah, I remember… unfortunately.” While it wasn’t that recent of an event, the highly-destructive debacle involving a massively-oversized red-haired baby was still a very vivid memory in Oxton’s mind, one he wasn’t fond of recalling.</p><p>“Hehe, yeah… well, I know things kinda got outta control, back then, but, I was thinkin’ about it again, today, and I remembered how Lilith actually liked getting’ all big like that… at least, it looked like she did, and… uh…” Austin’s voice trailed off as he shuffled in place and looked to the ground.</p><p>“And?” Oxton said, trying to keep him on track.</p><p>“And… I was wonderin’ if, maybe… you could make me grow like that, too?” Austin finally asked.</p><p>“Really? You actually want me to use the Wondergun on you?” Oxton was quite surprised by Austin’s request. Most of the people that found themselves affected by the Wondergun’s radiant growth beams weren’t exactly what one would call “willing test subjects,” and likewise, the device had a tendency of getting Oxton and his friends into trouble. He wasn’t used to people directly asking him to have the Wondergun fired at them.</p><p>“J-Just to see what it feels like, y’know? We don’t have to do anythin’ crazy,” Austin said, trying to help his case as much as he could.</p><p>“Hmm…” Oxton put his hand to his chin, thinking on Austin’s request carefully. “Well, I have been making some modifications to the Wondergun, recently, and I still haven’t really gotten a chance to test them, so…”</p><p>“Oh, I could help ya out with that! Yeah!” Austin said, eagerly.</p><p>“Alright, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to give it just a little trial run. C’mon in, I’ll go look for it.” Oxton headed back into his house with Austin following close behind, practically unable to contain his excitement.</p><p>“Thanks a bunch, Ox! Aw, this is gonna be so good, I can already tell!” Austin exclaimed. Digging through a small collection of toy bins on the opposite end of the room, Oxton eventually spotted the characteristic red and green styling of his infamous creation, the Wondergun. “Hey, should I be gettin’ naked or somethin’ before you do this? Don’t really wanna rip up my nice clothes…” Austin pondered, tugging at the fabric of his snug shirt and denim overalls.</p><p>“Uh, no… keep your clothes on. This is going to be a small test, nothing crazy, like you said,” Oxton replied, pulling out the Wondergun and proceeding to open up its mechanical innards so as to perform some last-minute adjustments. “I certainly don’t want a repeat of what happened last time…”</p><p>“Uh-huh, yeah, nothin’ like that,” Austin said, shaking his head. “Well, alrighty, then! Just tell me what I gotta do!”</p><p>“Stay right there, I’ve almost got the settings right…” Oxton commanded, carefully tweaking the Wondergun so that it would hit Austin with just enough energy to prove it was working. “Aaand… done!” Oxton announced, holding the Wondergun above him triumphantly. Austin clapped and hopped up and down excitedly, thrilled to finally experience the effects of the Wondergun firsthand. “Okay, now hold still,” Oxton said. Austin immediately ceased his jubilation and remained still as Oxton lined up the gun and took the shot.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">ZZZZZZAP!</span> </strong>
</p><p>A chaotic beam of green energy instantly emerged from the Wondergun and engulfed Austin’s body before quickly dissipating, leaving only a few stray particles in its wake. Austin took a brief moment to check himself after being hit by the beam. “Huh, thought that was gonna hurt or somethin’…” he commented, bluntly. “So, when do I start gettin’ b- AH!” Suddenly, Austin’s entire body was hit with a jolt as it grew more than an entire foot higher instantaneously. “O-Oh, it’s already startin’!” Austin announced as his body surged outwards and upwards yet again, rapidly putting strain on his clothes.</p><p>“Ha! It still works! I knew it would!” Oxton exclaimed, happily. Seeing his inventions work as intended always brought a smile to his face, and the sensation of growth Austin was experiencing was doing the same for him, as well. However, it didn’t take long for Oxton to realize his modifications might have made the Wondergun a little more potent than he was expecting, something Austin’s rapidly-enlarging figure (which came to dwarf Oxton’s body in less than half a minute) was quickly proving.</p><p>“G-Gosh, I’m gettin’ real big… ooh, gotta say, though, feels real good…” Austin said, struggling to balance himself as his stocky frame grew larger and larger. His lower half was thickening up considerably as he climbed foot after foot of height, and from where Oxton was standing, he could clearly see that a very specific part of Austin’s anatomy happened to be growing far larger and faster than the rest of him. “A-Ah… g-got this funny tinglin’ in my junk. I think it’s gettin’ bigger, too!” Austin said, taking notice of the prodigiously-large, swelling bulge in his overstretched overalls.</p><p>“U-Um, Austin, your clothes are-” Just as Oxton was saying this, Austin's clothing finally gave way, tearing apart and allowing his flesh to billow outward in all directions. Oxton stumbled backward, pressing himself up against the nearest wall as Austin's enormous package took up more and more room, along with the rest of him.</p><p>"Aw, darn! I didn' wanna ruin those!" Austin complained. The remaining shreds of his clothing were quickly torn away and fell to the ground as his legs, now thicker than large tree trunks, thickened even more, bringing his large head closer and closer to the ceiling. As Oxton’s spacious living room quickly became tighter and tighter for the gargantuan redhead, Austin’s tremendous body was forced into a squatting position, causing his car-sized nuts to press forcefully against the floor while his backside bubbled outward behind him, destroying several decorations in the room and overturning a few pieces of furniture. “S-Sorry about that, Ox! Mah bum’s got a mind of it’s own, ya know?”</p><p>“T-This wasn’t supposed to happen, Austin! You’re getting too big! You’re getting way too big!” Oxton shouted in desperation. Scrambling out of the way o f Austin’s shuffling legs and mammoth feet, Oxton recovered the Wondergun and hastily searched for the reverse switch. “Where is it, where is it?!” he said to himself, fumbling with the device while Austin’s body continued to dominate more and more of the room. It was only after the ceiling began to crack and contort from the pressure of Austin’s rising figure that Oxton came to a worrying realization: when he had been modifying the Wondergun, he had removed the reverse switch to put a new part in, and hadn’t remembered to put it back in after he was done.</p><p>“O-Ooh… Gettin’ pretty snug in here, Ox…” Austin said, his hands and head now pressed firmly against the straining ceiling. The growth of his body seemed to have slowed somewhat, much to Oxton’s relief, but the size he had already reached was creating a slew of problems for them. Austin was most certainly taller than Oxton’s entire house by now, and if he hadn’t been squatting as much as he possibly could, his head and shoulders would’ve smashed right through the ceiling and upper floor. His legs were longer than telephone poles and unbelievably thick, paired together by an enormous, round butt that completely blocked (or, more accurately, destroyed) the only exit out of the room. Austin’s massively oversized cock and balls came very close to the size of his backside, having swollen to more than five times Oxton’s size, breaking the floor apart with their sheer heft.</p><p>“Don’t move a muscle… I think you’ve finally stopped growing, but don’t even try to stand up, or you’ll break my whole house!” Oxton ordered, backing away from Austin slowly.</p><p>“Uh, can I sit down, at least?” Austin asked.</p><p>“No! Stay perfectly still, I’ll…” Oxton’s speech quickly faltered once a tremendous quaking began to shake the foundations of his house. It didn’t take long for him to discover that the quaking happened to be originating from Austin.</p><p>“Aah… t-the tinglin’s comin’ back! Real strong, this time!” Austin announced.</p><p>“Oh no…” Oxton muttered to himself. Just as he said this, Austin let out a resounding moan as his entire body shot up once again, this time much more fiercely. In less than a second, he tore right through the ceiling and destroyed much of the roof of Oxton’s house, forcing Oxton to flee his home and seek refuge from the shower of debris creating by Austin’s expanding body. His towering figure gained dozens of feet of height every second, rapidly dwarfing the surrounding neighborhood. His bum and junk cast looming spherical shadows over the area, swelling much faster and larger now. All the while, Austin moaned and let out pleasured giggles, clearly enjoying himself. The growth eventually slowed, but by the time it had, the proportions of Austin’s body were truly incredible. His freckled-ridden figure could rival skyscrapers with its height, and his lower half had enough enormity to crush an entire city block if he were to sit down. At this point, more than 70% of the mass in Austin’s titanic body was concentrated in his thighs, ass and genitals. As Austin gleefully relished in his own size, Oxton tried to get his attention from far, far below.</p><p>“Austin! Austin! Whatever you do, don’t move! I can get you back to normal, just stand perfectly still!” Oxton yelled from the ground.</p><p>“Huh? You say somethin’, Ox?” Austin asked in a booming voice, his foot clearing away the remains of Oxton’s ruined house as he moved around and began to reach downward.</p><p>“Wait, no, don’t-” before Oxton could protest, Austin scooped him up in his gigantic hand and lifted him high into the air, bringing him up to the height of his head.</p><p>“There we go! Gosh, you look real funny at this size, Ox. Yer like a little bug or somethin’!” Austin said with a chuckle. “What were you sayin’ down there?”</p><p>“Waaaah! Put me down! Put me down now!” Oxton cried, hugging Austin’s palm tightly while he stared fearfully at the now extremely distant ground.</p><p>“Aw, c’mon, it ain’t that bad up here. Check out the view!” Austin said. Oxton hoped for his own sake that Austin would eventually listen to reason and put him back on the ground. Once again, his own haste to test his odd inventions had backfired in a big way, but, on the bright side, Austin wasn’t all that bothered by the newfound size of his body, or the destruction it had caused, and most likely would continue to cause until Oxton found a way of shrinking him back to normal. If he was going to have a test subject, it was nice to have one as willing as Austin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>